


Surrender

by jusrecht



Series: Everybody Loves Kyuhyun [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, idk what this is, omg, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sung Sikyung surrenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Blaming [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dM1GivOkksM) wholeheartedly.

The voice is intoxicating.

For the first time in his life, he experiences the full impact of a voice so like his own. He closes his eyes, nose filled the heady scent of their fornication, ears drinking in the smooth, velvety sounds that bathe the entire room like music. No wonder so many women fall to his charms. This voice can conquer the world.

“ _Hyung…_ ”

Nails prick his arms. His eyes drift open and feast on the sight that greets them. He has no interest in men; never has, until this one chases him and trips him and snares him. Now he notices the pointed nose, the long pale neck, the rose-bloom on plump cheeks, the golden streaks in tousled brown hair.

A beautiful creature with an intoxicating voice.

Even more intoxicating, still, is the boy’s eyes. In the long years of his career, he has known devotion, love, the oft-mindless admiration coming from legions of fans. This is different. This is the worship of gods, a complete, total adoration. This is looking at the boy and _knowing_ that there can be no one else—but him. 

And the glory it makes him feel! Like he is the most powerful man on earth. Like his presence is the air itself. Like the world is at his feet, ready to worship him.

For there is no homage so great as this—a fan finally becoming a singer who earns the right to stand on the same stage as his. And to return the respect, he presses in deeper, watching as pleasure and something much more exquisite twist Kyuhyun’s expression, moans generously falling from his slackened mouth.

“So beautiful.” The words come unbidden to his lips. Kyuhyun’s eyes flung open, only to flutter close again as both shyness and climax blindside him, overwhelming him in turn. 

_Yes, too beautiful, too intoxicating to resist,_ Sikyung reflects as he recovers from his own peak, soaked in sweat and satiation. 

And attracted to men or not, he knows this will not be the last time he surrenders.

 

**_End  
_ **


End file.
